Espada 0: The Ensombreza Espada
by ensombraza-espada-0
Summary: A new espada emerges during a fight to save someone special. But who is this new espada, and what does he have to do with Isshin Kurosaki? Read to find out. OC X Nel Ichigo X Orihime Rukia X Grimmjow. Read and review.
1. Prologue

Ensombraza Espada 0 : Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach

Prologue: Espada 0 rises

In the middle of the Menos Forest, a man sat alone in the seeming despair. He was dressed in arrancar clothing that was like a pair of pants and a trench coat that had a tear that revealed a tattoo of the number 0 on his left shoulder. He had two zanpaktos and his hollow mask was in the shape of the left half of the top of a wolf skull on the top left part of his head. He had sleek, straight, black hair that went down to the middle of his back and dark purple eyes. He was well-built and around five feet and eleven inches he sat there, his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and said "Can't believe that worked" He then opened a Garganta and said "Time to settle some unfinished business"

End of Prologue

This is a redone prologue. The two reasons it was redone is:

1. People were losing interst on the prologue

And 2. It's a going to be a surprise

Keep reafing and you'll find this to be a great story


	2. Chapter 1

Ensombraza Espada 0 : Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach

Chapter 1: Shadre Shakamara VS. Nnoitora Jiruga; part one

Neliel was knocked onto the ground by one of Nnoitora's attacks as she layed there helpless Nnoitora said "It's over" as he tried to deliver the final blow a flash of light blinded him. He looked and Nel was gone. "Where'd she go" he said as he looked around for her and saw a man holding her. The man looked at her and saw she had her eyes shut tight. He gently said "Open your eyes Nel".She opened her eyes to someone she hadn't seen in very long time. "Shadre, is that really you" she said in disbelief. Ichigo who was not far away with Orihime asked "Nel just who the hell is that". Shadre walked over to him as Ichigo preparred to attack. "Look after her and if you can please heal her, this shouldn't take long" he said is he laid her down near them and walked back toward Nnoitora, who was still in disbelief as to what he was seeing. "I thought you died a long time ago" Nnoitora said as Shadre continued to walk towards him. " You should know I don't die that easily" Shadre responded as he came to a halt about fifteen feet from Nnoitora. He put his hands on both of his zanpakto's handles and said "I wonder which one I should use to kill you" which caused Nnoitora to fell a hint of fear. Shadre heard a voice in his head say "Use me, I haven't tasted blood in about one-hundred years now" Shadre responded by saying "Yes, I believe I will let you fight this one. Go ahead and kill him". He then drew his zanpakto on the left side of his belt. The sword had no hilt, was pitch black, and had serated blades along the bottom of the front of the sword. When he drew his sword his eyes changed from purple to yellow, and his personality changed as well from calm to feral, and hyper-aggressive. Shadre then said "It's been a long time since I've fought someone and I especially want to kill you Nnoitora Jiruga" as he rushed at Nnoitora. Nnoitora barely reacted in time to block Shadre's attack which created a shockwave that caused the sand around him and Nnoitora to explode upwards.

Meanwhile...

Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru were wondering around Los Noches when they sensed a pulse of spiritual pressure. "Wow Kenny, did you just feel that" said Yachiru, "Yeah, whoever is fighting neither one is a soul reaper, and one of them has power that I can say would be challenge for me to overcome" responded Kenpachi as he let loose a maniacal smile. Yachiru then said " Let's go see who's fighting Kenny". They then proceeded towards where Shadre and Nnoitora.

Back to Shadre and Nnoitora

Shadre and Nnoitora had been clashing their weapons for some time now and Nnoitora was being severely overpowered. Kenpachi and Yachiru had just arrived and saw Ichigo was watching them fight. "What is Ichigo doing here?" Kenpachi asked as him and Yachiru proceeded towards Ichigo and Orihime. "HEY ICHIGO!". Yachiru yelled as her and Kenpachi arrived at the spot that Ichigo and Orihime were at, where Orihime was healing Nel's wounds. When they arrived Kenpachi asked "So, who's fighting", Ichigo responded by saying "Don't know he popped up out of nowhere and saved Nel". Nel then said " His name is Shadre Shakamara, and he is the strongest of all the Espada". When she said this it surprised everyone but Kenpachi who responded by saying "So he's the strongest, huh" Shadre and Nnoitora was still fighting when Shadre said "Time to end this, Cero de Francotirador (Concentrated Hollow Death Beam)". A beam shot from his middle and index finger that pentrated Nnoitora just left of his hollow hole, seemingly killing him. "It's finally over" Shadre said as he withdrew his zanpakto into it's seath and his eyes returnewd to normal. He then began to walk towards them when he sensed a cero heading towards him. He caught it and crushed it in his hand. He then heard someone say "It's not over yet". He then saw Nnoitora standing in his resurreccion form.

End of chapter

Arrancar cup golden

Grimmjow and Shadre were talking and Grimmjow said "... Are you scarred of anything Shadre" "Yes" "What" "Gin Ichimaru" Grimmjow just stood there with a quizicle expression.


	3. Chapter 2

Ensombraza Espada 0 : Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach

Also this basically the same plot as the anime only with Shadre in it

Chapter 1: Shadre Shakamara VS. Nnoitora Jiruga; part two

Shadre stood there looking as he saw the man he hoped he had just killed standing in his resurreccion form. "So what do think of my resurreccion form Shadre, it's called Santa Teresa" Nnoitora said as Shadre noticed his wound had healed and left only a scar where he was shot by Shadre's Cero de Fracotirador. "So, you healed yourself..." Shadre said as he drew his other zanpakto which was a regular zanpakto with a hilt and katana shaped blade that was jet black. Shadre then continued by saying "... I guess that means get the pleasure of killing you a second time. I know that you are stronger than me in your current form..." Nnoitora smirked when he said this. "... But you only barely surpass my power, I want end the fast so looks like I need to use my resurreccion too". This caused Nnoitora's smirk to be replaced with pure fear. "Now, Ruin, Destructor" when Shadre said this his zanpakto turned into a shadow that eventually engulfed his entire body.

Meanwhile with Ichigo and the other

"What in the world is he doing" asked Ichigo. "He's using his resurreccion form called Destructor" explained Nel. "Destructor? Why didn't he use his other zanpakto, whats the big difference?" Said Ichigo with confused look on his face. Nel began to explain "Shadre has two zanpakto one is Destructor and it is highly adept in reiatsu combat which he know will help him win this fight faster since Nnoitora has almost now reiatsu combat skill. The other is lobo and is highly adept in physical combat." They then saw the shadows begin to take a new shape around Shadre's body and dissipate to reveal he was wearing heavy armor made of hollow bones and had 4 ft broadsword that was pitch black. He was also wearing wolf's coat.

With Shadre and Nnoitora...

Shadre now in his resurreccion form said "Spontanious Cero" then Nnoitora looked around and saw a cero charging right above his head which he barely dodged while one shot him from behind and tore off both of his right arms. "Damn it" he yelled as began to regenerate his arms. "So you can regenerate your limbs..." Shadre said his raised his sword and a black reiatsu began to surround the blade of his sword. "... I'll just have to end thia one move then" he said as swung his sword. When the sword hit the ground a shockwave of the reiatsu darted right for Nnoitora who couldn't dodge it in time and was nearly cut half by the attack. Ichigo and and the were in astonishment as the attack had created a huge, and even cut in ground for a very long way. As Nnoitora fell backwards he muttered "Damn, looks like killed. But you'll still never defeat Aizen" Nnoitora then died as he hit the ground. Shadre then proceeded toward Nel after put his sword back in it's seath and returning to normal. When he reached her he said "You okay Nel" she reponded by saying "Yes, I'm fine. I'm surprised that you beat Nnoitora without getting a scratch. You gotten stronger" "Yeah. So who are they?" Shadre asked pointing at Ichigo "They saved me earlier" Nel responded. Shadre then walked over to Ichigo and said "Thank for saving Nel uhhh" "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet ya" "Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki" Just then Yachiru jumped onto Ichigo's head and said "Hi, my name is Yachiru and he's Kenny" she said pointing at Kenpachi. "Yachiru you don't have to introduce me, now get off of Ichigo's head" He said as he walked over and took her off Ichigo's head. "My real name is Kenpachi Zaraki" he told Shadre. "Nice to meet both of you" Orihime then walked over and said "Hi I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you" "Likewise" Shadre responded. Just then Ulqquiorra and Yammy appeared and kidnapped Orihime. "Ichigo!" Orihime yelled as she was taken by Ulqquiorra Schifer. "Orihime" Ichigo yelled as he chased after him. Yammy then said "Well would look at this I get to fight the strongest soul reaper captain and my old archenemy at once. This is gonna be fun"

End of chapter

Arrancar cup golden

Shadre was walking down the halls of Los Noches when heard someone say "Why hello there Shadre" he looked and saw his worst and ONLY fear. Gin Ichimaru. Gin then asked "Why so tense Shadre?" Shadre blurted out "Go away, you make my fucking skin crawl" and then Shadre left behind a very confused Gin and laughing Grimmjow.


	4. Chapter 3

Ensombraza Espada 0 : Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach

Also darkmachine I've noticed from your comments thta you are an avid reader so like to let you know that only Ggio, Findor, and Avirama will die. Hope you enjoy that tid bit of info. Let me say that I don't do request unless I say so and that what I write was always my intention. Now for the story!

Chapter 2: Shadre Shakamara & Kenpachi Zaraki VS. Yammy Riyalgo

Shadre and Kenpachi looked as Yammy stood before them, challenging them. Kenpachi drew his zanpakto and Shadre drew Lobo and his personality changed again to his feral and hyper-aggresive form. As they preparred to attack, Yammy then reached into his pocket and pulled out a white syringe. "What I hold in my hand is a special serum that Syazel made that increses ones power ten-fold for thirty minutes. That's more than long enough to kill you" He injected the serum and nothing happened. Yammy then remembered something Syazel said.

Flashback

Yammy was standing in Syazel's lab talking to Syazel. "Now Yammy, I need you to test this prototype serum. If it works it should increase your power ten fold" "Really, alright!" Yammy responded as he ran out of the lab while Syazel yelled "Wait, the serum is still experimental and it may not work!"

End Flashback

Yammy who just remembered what Syazel said was in a slight state of shock that the serum didn't work. "Oh well, I can still kick your ass without the serum. Now Rage, Ira" Then Yammy started to change into a centuar-like creature and roared out in anger. Kenpachi said "Looks like he got a lot stronger just now. We better increase our own power to match his" as he removed his eyepatch causing his reiatsu to flare. "Yeah, I hear ya..." Shadre said as preparred to enter his resurreccion form "... Just stay out my way, Howl, Lobo." Shadre's zanpakto now turned into a shadow that quickly, and violently engulfed his entire body and molded into a new shape. Then the shadow started to flake off from his body revealing he was now very similar to a wolf. He had a 5 ft tail and razor sharp claws. His entire body was covered in hollow bone that made him resemble a wolf. "In this form my power and speed are greatly increased. Now to settle this grudge of ours Yammy Riyalgo" Shadre said as he rushed at Yammy with lighting speed. Nel and Yachiru who were watching were stunned by the increase in power on all sides. Shadre slashed at Yammy with his claws which Yammy blocked with his forearms. Shadre than followed up by trusting the tip of his tail towards Yammy who caught in his hand. Shadre then jumped into the air to reveal Kenpachi running at Yammy full speed with an orb of golden reiatsu surrounding his body. When he hit Yammy the orb exploded and caused a dust cload to form. Seconds later Yammy emerged from the cloud with a few minor injurys. "Damn it" muttered Yammy as he landed onto the ground. Then Shadre appeared from beneath the sand and slashed Yammy's chest with his right claw and kicked him in the stomach with his right foot. As Yammy caught some footing and recovered from Shadre's kick he roared out in anger and increased in size and turned into humanoid form. " If I can't hurt either of you..." Yammy said as he rushed towards Nel and Yachiru "... I'll just kill them!" "Look out" Nel said as she attempted to protect Yachiru. Nel closed her eyes and heard an explosive impact. When she opened her eyes saw Shadre in front of her blocking Yammy's attack with his left forearm. Yammy backed off and smirked when he saw Shadre's left arm had become limp. "Damn, look's like you broke every bone in my left arm. It's pretty much useless now. Too bad I can't regenerate limbs like Nnoitora or I would just rip my arm off and grow a new one..." Shadre said as he stood up. "...I'll just have to go to next level of my power" This surprised Yammy who thought "He can get stronger?" Shadre began to say "Hunt my enemies down to the ends of the world, Fenrir!" Black reiatsu then erupted from his body and nearly caused a sandstorm. When the reiatsu and sand cleared there was a small spiral-like dome where Shadre was. Suddenly it started to unwind and revealed that the dome was Shadre's tail that grown to fifty feet. Besides this there were no other differences in his appearance. "So, your tail is longer what does that matter I'll still kill you. You can't even use your left arm." Yammy said confidently. Shadre smirked and appeared behind Yammy and said "While I can't use my left arm I am much stronger and last time I checked, my top speed in this form is mach 3" Shadre then wrapped his tail around Yammy and said "I'll give you on last chance to surrender or I will kill you" "I'll never surrender" responded Yammy as he spit onto the ground. Shadre then said "Fine if you want to die okay, Doncella de Hierro (Iron Maiden)" Then blades emerged from between the crevices that formed his tail and killed Yammy. Kenpachi came over and asked "What was that form you were in just now?" Shadre returned to his normal form and responded saying "That was my Ressureccion Segunda Etapa ,Fenrir" They heard a exposion in the distance and Shadre said "Maybe we should help Ichigo" Kenpachi said "Sure, I wasn't satisfied with this fight anyways, come on Yachiru" Yachiru then jumped onto Kenpachi's back and "Okay, Kenny" and they proceeded towards Ichigo's location. Shadre then head over to Nel and said "You ready to go?" She said "Yeah but you can't fight with only one arm" "Don't worry, I'll figure something out"

End of chapter

Arrancar cup golden

Neliel and Shadre were walking through the halls of Los noches one day when they saw the door to a room partly open. Nel went inside and found an aboandoned book shelf. While most books were dusty, one caught her attention. "1001 famous recipes cookbook"


	5. Chapter 4

Ensombreza Espada 0 : Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach

Chapter 3: Shadre Shakamara, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchiki VS. Ichigo 2nd Hollow Form

Shadre, Kenpachi, Neliel, and Yachiru all arrived to find Ulquiorra in his resureccion segunda etapa (or dos resureccion) heavily bleeding and near death, and Ichigo who was in a form unfamiliar to any of them (His second hollow form). Ichigo turned his head and let out a skin-chilling scream before rushing at Shadre with his bankai, which Shadre was barely able to block. Kenpachi then cut Ichigo's arm and clashed swords with saying "Shadre, Nel, you two go and find Orihime, Yachiru, you go with them and stay safe" Yachiru objected and said "But what about you Kenny" He responded "I'll be fine but I don't want you to get hurt" He clashed blades with Ichigo who went back a ways and roared again. When he opened his mouth to roar though, a cero began to charge. As he fired it at Kenpachi shadre sonidoed in front of him and fired another cero to counter Ichigo's cero. "That's the only time I'm saving you like that" Shadre said, which caused Kenpachi to say "Thanks, but shouldn't you three get going" As Shadre and Nel began to leave, Yachiru jumped up onto Shadre's shoulder. "Good luck Kenny" Yachiru said as she left the area with Shadre and Nel.

Later...

After looking for Orihime for some time, Yachiru said "Hey I need to think of a nickname for each of you so I can call you something" "Why not just use our real name" Shadre responded still looking for Orihime. "No, it'll be eaier to give you nickname. I think I'll call you... Wolf-kun" Shadre looked at Yachiru with a quizicle expression and said "Wolf-kun?" "Yeah, your hollow mask looks like the top left half of a wolf's skull, so I'm gonna call you Wolf-kun" Yachiru responded. Yachiru then pointed at Nel and said "I think I'm gonna call you Goat-chan" "Why?" Nel said. "Because your hollow mask looks like a goat's skull" Yachiru said. Shadre then saw a figure in the distance and went toward it to find out it was Orihime. They proceeded towards her as she was healing someone else they hadn't met. When they arrived Nel went over and said "Hi Orihime and umm... Uryu wasn't it" Uryu responded by saying in disbelief "Is that you Nel?" "Yup" Nel said. Uryu looked at Shadre and saw Yachiru pop-up form behind his shoulder and say "Hi Jiggly, hi Pencil, have met Goat-chan and Wolf-kun" Uryu who was a little surprised by Yachiru calling by her nickname for him asked Shadre "So, who you" "Shadre Shakamara, Espada 0, and who are you" "Uryu Ishida, I'm a Quincy" "I heard of Quincys while studying, but I thought they all died" "Well I didn't" During their conversatin Orihime noticed that something was wrong with Shadre's left arm and said "What's wrong with your arm?" Shadre looked at her and responded "Hm, I broke every bone in it fighting Yammy" She walked over to him and then said "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" An oval shield then formed over Shadre's left arm and restored it to normal which surprised. As he looked at his arm he thought "What kind of power is this?" When his arm was completely recovered, he lifted and felt absolutely no pain at all. Then they sensed a powerful being approuching and saw a figure carrying two people. As the figure grew closer it was apparant that he was a soul reaper in captain's kimino and wear some kind of hairpiece. Before Shadre could inquire the person about who they were Yachiru jumped off his back and rushed towards the man saying "Byaku-kun, what are you doing..." She then saw who he was carrying and said "...Byaku-kun, what happened to Guarilla, and Ms. Rukia?". Byakuya walked over to Orihime and asked her "Can you heal them, and tell me what has happened to Ichigo" Orihime already started to heal Chad's wounds and told him "Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra and something happened and he transformed into this form and, and..." Orihime stopped and was on verge of tears. Byakuya ignoring this asked "And?" Orihime then continued "...and something took over and started to control him" Shadre spoke and said "Has this happened before?" Byakuya hearing him said "Yes, but before I tell you may I ask who you are" Shadre then responded "I am Shadre Shakamara, Espada 0, an ally" Byakuya then introduced himself and continued to explain about the time Ichigo lost control during their battle "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13, and Head of the Noble Kuchiki Family. Now, about how Ichigo lost control before. It was in a fight with me, and it happened after I pushed to the brink of death. When I did, his Inner Hollow took over and fought with incredible power. Then it started to struggle to keep control over his body and eventually Ichigo regained control of his body" Shadre, after hearing this said "Well this makes things easy, at least now I know how solve this situation" Byakuya then asked him "Just how do you suppose your going to help Ichigo" Shadre then explained "How I'm going to help him is travel to the subspace of his zanpakto" Byakuya looking slightly surprised asked "How are you able to do that" Shadre then explained "Since I first became an arrancar I had the ability to travel to different dimensional planes of existance, and subspaces. If you and Kenpachi can keep him busy long enough without killing him, I can enter the subspace and subdue his Inner Hollow, or at least help him subdue it" Byakuya then said "That sounds like a good plan, Kenpachi and I will distract Ichigo while you do what you need to" Shadre sonidoed and Byakuya flash stepped towards Kenpachi's location.

Meanwhile...

Kenpachi was fighting Ichigo and only received one injury that had a chance being serious when Shadre and Byakuya arrived and blocked an attack aimed at Kenpachi. Byakuya then said "Scatter, Senbo Sakura" His sword then turned into an unimaginable number of cherry blossoms. The cherry blossoms went after Ichigo enough oly to block most of his attacks. The blossoms then formed a wall that sShadre jumped trough as Ichigo swung his zanpakto. Shadre caught in his and thought "Got it!" He then turned into shadow that creeped into the hilt of the sword.

In a different place...

Shadre reformed in a new place. This location consisted of several sideways skyscrapers and a blue background. In the distance he saw Ichigo and heard someone say "Well, well, well, look who showed up" Shadre turned around and saw a man that looked like Ichigo except for pure white skin and hair, yellow menacing eyes, and a maniacal smile. He said "Looks like I get to some fun, Hahahahahaha!"

End of chapter

Not much fighting this time. Mainly to build plot.

Arrancar cup golden

Nel gathered the Espada (currently the Espada are 0-Shadre 1-Stark 2-Barragen 3-Neliel 4-Ulquiorra 5-Halibel 6-Grimmjow 7-Zomarri 8-Nnoitora 9-Aaroniero 10-Yammy) into the meeting room along with Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Syazel, and Lilinette for something. Everyone except Nel and Gin had arrived and was waiting for whatever they were called for. Suddenly, Nel and Gin entered the room with several lower arrancar carrying platters. Nel said "Alright everyone, the other day I found a book called 1001 famous recipes cookbook that belonged to Gin. After inquiring about the book I decided to make something from the world of the living called food." The lower arrancar laid the platters down and Nel continued to say "I made dinner rolls, a fried turkey, a baked ham, corn on the cob, and for dessert a peach cobler and two pecan pies." The Espada and their guests looked at the food wondering what they were supposed to do with it. Gin took a seat and looked at the confused Espada and said "You're supposed to eat it..." He then took a bite of a dinner roll and contiued "... Like this" Shadre then proceeded to tear off a turkey leg and ate it. His eye's popped open and he swallowed the bite of food before saying "This is pretty good" The rest proceeded to eat food until the bones was all that was left of the ham and turkey and the dinner rolls were gone. Gin then proceeded to pass the peach cobbler and pecan pie, though he did not get any. When it was time for Shadre to get some dessert he asked "So who made dessert" she responded by saying "Gin" he looked ill and said "I'm full" Grimmjow who was enjoying a piece of pecan pie said "You don't know what your missing, this pie is fucking great" Yammy who was nearly inhaling a bowl of peach cobbler said "And this cobbler ain't bad either" and continued to stuff his face. Just as the dessert reached Nel, everyone heard a loud growling and saw Yammy running out of the room saying "BATHROOOM!" He was soon followed by Grimmjow who was holding his stomach. Then Ulquiorra went out the room at fast pace. Soon everyone but Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Nel, and Shadre had left the meeting room. They were silent until Tousen cleared his throut. Aizen then asked "Gin, exactly what was it that you put into that dessert that caused this" Gin then answered "Just some milk of magnesium and horse laxative". Everyone else at the table gave him the WTF! look. Shadre then said "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you Gin" which caused Gin to respond by saying "Aw, don't be mean". After everyone finished their 'business', Aizen proceeded to say "Besides Gin's shenanigins, this went well. That is why I decided to let all the Espada take turns cooking for everyone, starting tomarrow with Stark" Everyone looked at Stark who was roused from his sleep and simply responded by saying "Eh?".


	6. Chapter 5

Ensombreza Espada 0 : Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach

Chapter 4: Shadre Shakamara VS. Hollow Ichigo

As Shadre looked at the enigmatic figure carrying Ichigo's bankai, he knew that this pale-skinned person was definitly Ichigo's Inner Hollow (Which from now on will be refered to as ). then started to laugh and said "Isn't today my lucky day, I get the chance to kill the strongest of the Espada, Shadre Shakamara" Shadre then responded "First of all, how do know who I am, and secondly, what makes you think you can beat me" laughed maniacally and said "You seriously think you can beat me here. In this subspace within Ichigo's soul, mine and Ichigo's power is increased past your resureccion form's limit" Shadre responded by saying while drawing out Lobo "Then it looks like I can't hold back. Now, hunt my enemies down to the end of the world, Fenrir!" Shadre then entered his duece resureccion and rushed at who blocked him effortlessly and then said "Tensa Zangetsu" after calling out his bankai. Though unlike the pure black sword Ichigo was holding in his unconcious hands, this sword was the same except for being pure white like his skin. He then appeared behind Shadre and put his sword to Shadre's neck before saying "Your speed is deplorable" Shadre then disappeared and reappeared beside and said "Really, with yor speed your movements are easily predictable" turned to face Shadre and saw Shadre's foot heading towards his face which he blocked using Tensa Zangetsu. Shadre then followed up by delivering an uppercut with his right claw and barely dodged it. They clashed at unrecognizable speeds for a good while. They then landed on one of the sideway skyscrapers and was standing sideways on a pole and said "Watch your step" Just then the gravity shifted and Shadre began to fall before diging his claws into one of the skyscrapers and stopping his fall. looked at and said "What's the matter, you almost fell, hahahahahahahaha" then noticed that Shadre's tail was inside the skyscraper. Then Shadre's tail come from behind and penetrated into his back about an inch. When this happened gravity return to normal. Shadre got up and retracted his tail before returning to normal thinking that the fight was over. When he started to walk away, he heard someone say "Getsuga Tensho" he turned around and saw a wave of white reiatsu heading towards him. Suddenly Ichigo jumped in front of Shadre, blocked it, and then slashed . As fell and started to degenerate he said "Damn, even after I waited till you were at the brink of death, I couldn't win" Then fully disappeared. Ichigo then turned around and said "Now, tell me how you got here Shadre" "That doesn't matter, right now you and me need to get back" Shadre responded. Shadre then opened a dimensional rift and traveled out while Ichigo returned to his body.

Meanwhile...

Kenpachi and Byakuya were both astonished to see that Ichigo had stopped attacking them and returned to normal. Then a shadow formed and Shadre materialized from it. Then a few seconds later Ichigo regained control over his body and said "Thanks for keeping my inner hollow busy guys" Kenpachi then said "Don't mention it, besides how am I gonna fight you if your dead" Then Los Noches began to crumble and Nel and the others appeared and Nel said "This place is falling apart, we need to get out" Shadre then said "I need to get something first you all go ahead" Nel shook her head and Everyone left through a Garganta she opened. Shadre sonidoed through Los Noches and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grimmjow's body. He stopped and went to pick it up. "Don't worry old friend, I know someone who can help" He picked up Grimmjow's bod and sonidoed towards the main building. Once inside he headed towards a room near Aizen's office. He went inside and found a body exactly like his. "Now, if I need more power I can just return to normal"

End of chapter

I will write the next chapter after my review total for this story reaches 10. Also there will be no hints on this plot twist.

Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile. Now it time for...

Arrancar cup golden

The Espada were once again gathered into the meeting room with their superiors to enjoy some food. Aizen then bagan to say "Welcome to another dinner together my Espada. Now before you ask I personally supervised Gin so he would not lace the food with anything like last time" Aizen was now glaring at Gin. Then Stark appeared with several lower Espadà and Lynnette. They laid down plates and bowls of food and Stark said "I'm going to bed, *yawn* ask Lynnette about the food" and Stark left for his room. Lynnette who was frustrated said "Stark and I picked up some food from and area in the world of the living called Jamaica, and we got jambalya, jerked chicken, grilled fish, and for dessert somekind of brownies" All the Espada began to dig in. Grimmjow took a liking to grilled fish, and everyone was enjoy the meal until dessert. It was a fight to get a brownie. Shadre was able to get one but something was wrong with it. He smelled it and stopped Nel from eating hers saying "These have something in them. Let's watch the others first, ok" Nel put her brownie down and answered "Ok" they waited.

10 minutes later...

Grimmjow, Zommari, Yammy, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Tosen were all high as a kite. Everyone watched them as they acted crazy. Grimmjow was fascinated with the blinking light of a camera, Ulquiorra was obsessed with the feeling of his own skin and was stripping, Zommari was just sitting in his chair laughing, Yammy was finish off every scrap of food, Tosen was knocked out because he started to touch everything in amazement and ended up somehow fondling Halibel's breast, and Aizen was last seen jumping out the window screaming "I CAN FLY!" Lynnette then said "I remember now their called pot brownies"

The next day...

The Espada were again gathered for a meeting. Ulquiorra and Tosen were blushing from embarresment, Yammy was sick with a stomach ache, and Aizen was in a full body cast. Aizen simply said "No. More. Dinners."


	7. Announcements

Espada 0: The Ensombreza Espada

Announcements

I will publish the next chapter as soon as there are 10 reviews in total for this story

I will also start to answer questions people put in reviews. One question answered per chapter.

Please stay tuned long enough for the story to really get going.

I have put up a poll to let you, the people, decide who Shadre will get paired up with in a oneshot.

Sorry, no Arrancar Cup Golden this time, these are just announcements.

Instead here is...

Arrancar Illustrated Book Golden

Gin was walking through the halls of Los Noches thinking about how there wasn't anything to do, and his secret sake stash was running dry. He decided to sneak to the world of the living to get some sake to refill his stash.

Later...

Gin arrived in the world of the living through a Garganta and quickly using a Gigai he had stashed nearby made his way to the nearest liquor store to buy some sake. When he got there he looked over the shelves picking out several jugs of sake and various other alcohols. As he took his precious alcohol to the counter to purchase it, he noticed a book on the counter that read "150 Drinking Games" He took the book and paced with the other items to purchase. As the cashier ringed up the items a thought ran through Gin's head. "Maybe things won't be as boring in Los Noches"

End of Announcements


	8. Chapter 6

Ensombreza Espada 0 : Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach

Also, I decided to change my pen nema from sonicfan3000 to ensombreza-espada-0, so you did not read the author name wrong.

Also, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page.

Chapter 5: Nel and Shadre arrive, Fake Karakura Town confusion

Nel and the others arrived through the Garganta into Karakura and as they arrived they saw another Garganta open. Out of the Garganta Mayuri, Nemu, and Renji. Renji looked over and saw everyone and greeted them by saying "Hey guys, over here..." He flash stepped over to them and noticed that Nel had gotten bigger asked her "Is that you Nel?" "Yup. By the way where are Pesche and Dondochakka" Renji lowered his head and pulled out two hollow mask fragments. Nel gasped when she saw this. "This is all I could find. I'm sorry Nel" Renji said knowing how they were like family to her. Nel took the fragments and asked "Did they at least go down fighting?" Renji looked up at her and said "They fought with honor during their last moments" "That's good to hear" Then a third Garganta opened up and Shadre stepped out holding two bodies. Nel's hopes rised for a minute, until she saw it was Grimmjow and... Shadre? Everyone came over and Orihime in confusion asked "Shadre what's that under your arm" Ichigo then asked "And why did you bring Grimmjow's body here" He put down both bodies and began to explain. "First of Orihime, the person under my arm is my second body..." Everyone gasped except for Nel who said "So that was what you had to do" Shadre then continued to explain "You see when I was first turned into an arrancar, my spiritual pressure was so powerful that my body started to die. So as a way to keep myself alive I split my body in half leaving half of my power in one, and half in the other. But usually whan someone splits up their body theirsoul also splits and one part goes into the new body" while he said that last part it showed a poorly drawn illustration of a hollow turning into Stark and Lynnette. "However when I split my body and my soul splited, it failed to enter the new body and instead stayed in the orignal body with me" Orihime then asked "Do you fight for control over your body like Ichigo and his inner hollow do" "No we come to a mutual agreement, you have actually seen him in control before..." Orihime confused asked "When" "...when I use Lobo he takes control. He is the opposite of me. I am calm, passive, and think before I jump into battle, while he is wild, bloodthirsty, and relies solely on instinct. Now to answer your question Ichigo, I brought Grimmjow here so that Orihime could heal. He's a great fighter, a reliable ally, and a good friend of mine" Ichigo then said "Yeah, that is a good reason, but what if he trys to kill me again?" "He won't, I'll see to that" Orihime interupted saying "I would heal him for you, but I can't bring back the dead" Shadre walked over and said "Orihime, when you healed my arm you also cured me of a scar from a training accident over 100 years ago. Your power doesn't heal, it rejects all forms of negative phenomena, including death" She went over to Grimmjow and said "I'll try to heal him, Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Then an oval shield formed over Grimmjow and all his wounds began to regenerate and then his eyes fluttered as he regained conciousness and said "What the hell hit me?" He looked around and saw he was being healed by Orihime and saw Ichigo. He was about to fire a cero at Ichigo when he felt a familiar presence. He looked over and saw none other then Nel and Shadre. "Shadre, how the hell did you survive being hurt by Aizen like that?" Grimmjow asked. "I'm tougher then you think Grimmjow, my title isn't for show" Grimmjow then got up after Orihime finished healing him. As he got up he looked over at Ichigo and started to unseath his sword. Before he could get the sword half way out Shadre sonidoed next to him and said "You need to learn to like Ichigo" "Why?" responded Grimmjow. "Beacuse, we're all on the same side, and you shouldn't fight someone who you can't win against" Shadre said. Grimmjow then put sword back into its seath and said "Fine, but doesn't mean I'm gonna be friends with the guy, alright!" "Fair enough" Shadre responded. Shadre was about to say something when he was cut off by multiple amounts of spiritual preesure rising. Shadre sensed that the power had to be well above captain class. "Nel, Grimmjow, we need to get to that area now. If our allies are there, maybe we can persuade them to join us against Aizen" Shadre said as he sonidoed towards the area. Grimmjow getting ready to sonido in that direction said "C'mon Nel, he may need some backup" Nel nodded and they sonidoed in the same direction. Kenpachi scream out "Well I'm not getting left out on this action. Let's go Yachiru" "Sure thing Kenny" Yachiru responded as she climbed onto Kenpachi's back and they flash stepped in that direction. Ichigo then said "Orihime, you, Rukia, Chad, and Urryu go somewhere safe, me and the others will go with Shadre" "Why can't we go with you Ichigo" said Orihime. "Because, by the intensity of this spiritual pressure, whatever is in that direction exceeds captain-class power" Ichigo responded. Orihime said "Ok" and she went with Rukia, Chad and Urryu to a safe distance as Ichigo headed in the direction of the spiritual pressure with Byakuya, Mayuri, and Renji.

Meanwhile...

Toshiro Hitsugaya was fighting Halibel, Stark was fighting Shunsui Kyoraku, and Barragan was fighting Soifon when Shadre arrived a distance from them. He didn't know any other way to stop this then to exert his spiritual pressure to distract the soul reapers... So he done just that.

Elsewhere...

Toshiro was in bankai fighting Halibel who was in resureccion. Toshiro panting from exhaustion thought "She's tougher than she looks, If only I had an opening" Then they felt Shadre's spiritual pressure and Halibel, who was surprised by this looked in the direction where Shadre was. Toshiro thought "Now's my chance" Toshiro then rushed at Halibel who had little time react couldn't dodge. She flinched as Toshiro was about to kill her whan Shadre sonidoed in front of her and blocked Toshiro's attack. Toshiro jumped back and preparred to attack again when he heard Head-Captain Yamamoto say "Stand down, Captain Histugaya". Toshiro was about to object when Shadre said "It's been a ages Head-Captain Yamamoto. Tell me, how has live treated you" "This is no time for small talk, now what I want to know is where you have been for over 100 years, Lieutenant Shakamara"

End of chapter

Stay tuned for...

Past arc: The Origin of Shadre Shakamara

Arrancar Illustrated Book Golden

Gin had gathered together Grimmjow, Shadre, Nnoitora, Stark (who somehow was having trouble sleeping), Syazel, Zommari, Tosen, and Yammy into the meeting hall for his idea of 'fun'. After everyone was seated Gin used flash step to place a bootle of sake and a saucer in front of everyone. Gin then announced "Once per week we will all get together and play a drinking game. Tonight we're gonna play I've never. You play by saying that you've never done something and whoever has done that has to take a drink from their saucer. Last man sober wins. Grimmjow why don't you start" Grimmjow then said "All right, I've never been demoted" Yammy took a drink and Grimmjow said "You are so fail" "Shut the fuck up Grimmjow" Yammy responded. Grimmjow then said "Your turn Gin" Gin said "I've never slept with one of mine or another's subordinate. You have to tell who and a saucer full for each one" Gin and Stark took one drink, while Shadre took three drinks. Gin said "The woman I slept with was my sweet Ran-ran" Stark said "It wasn't my choice but, Lynnette" Grimmjow burst out in laughter and everyone else gave Stark a WTF look. Then Shadre said "Since I have to tell you Nel when she was still my fraccion, my fraccion Sun-sun, and Lynnette" Everyone looked surprised and Grimmjow simply said "Damn"

30 minutes later...

The questions asked within that time

I've never caught any genital herpes- Tosen

Drinkers:

Nnoitora

I've never seen a man naked- Gin

Drinkers:

Syazel

I've never fucked a soul reaper- Grimmjow

Drinkers:

Gin

I've never smiled all the time to creep others out- Shadre

Drinkers:

Gin

I've never had sex with more than two girls at a time- Nnoitora

Drinkers:

Shadre

I've never been in a fan flash- Stark

Drinkers:

Gin

Stark

Grimmjow

Nnoitora

Tosen

Zommari

Syazel

Yammy

I've never had sex and you have to drink for every 5 times within this year- Gin

Drinkers:

Gin- 4

Grimmjow- 7

Nnoitora- 2

Shadre- 73

By now the score is

Gin- 8

Stark- 2

Grimmjow- 8

Nnoitora- 4

Tosen- 1

Zommari- 1

Syazel- 1

Yammy- 2

Shadre- 77

By now Gin and Grimmjow were both tipsy and everyone else was fine including Shadre. Gin then asked "Shadre how come ya aren't drunk" "I probably should have mentioned that my resistance to alcohol makes 20 drinks for me have the same strength as 1" Shadre replied. Everyone's mouth gaped and Shadre left to use the bathroom. Gin then thought "Note to self: Buy more sake and get vodka for Shadre"

End of Chapter


	9. Past Arc 1: Chapter 1

Past Arc: The Origin of Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach or any related franchise

Sorry for the delay. Got distracted by Halo Reach. BEST GAME EVER!

Last chapter you may have been surprised when Captain Yamamoto recognized Shadre and called him "Lieutenant Shakamara". In this Past Arc that and any other question you may have about Shadre might be answered.

Aprox. 115 years ago...

It was a beautiful morning in the soul society and surprisingly quiet in the 11th squad's barrack. The lieutenant was fast asleep in his barracks when he was woken by the chirping of birds. The man picked a long zanpakto and swung onto his back and stepped outside. He made his way to the courtyard and saw that it was still early since no one was training. He saw a passing soul reaper and walked over to him. He then asked "Hey, can you tell me what time it is" The soul reaper answered "I think it's about 8:55" Shadre then began to freak out, and went back his room to grab his lieutenant's badge. "Oh no, the one Lieutenant's meeting this month, and I'm gonna be late" Shadre said as he hastily put on his lieutenants badge and flash stepped in the direction of the meeting room for the lieutenants. After a few flash steps he arrived at the lieutenant's meeting room. He let out a sigh of relief and walked into the lieutenants meeting room. As he walked in he was met by a sandel to his head. He rub the spot on his forehead where he was hit, and said "Good morning to you to Snaggletooth" In front of him stood a girl with blonde pigtails ,the lieutenant of the 12th division, Hiyori Sarugaki. Hiyori then had a vein sticking out of her forehead and said "For the last time, don't call me Snaggletooth" She then swung her sandal at him again but Shadre stopped it and said "sorry, but you caught me off gaurd last time, but not this time" He let go and Hiyori snatched it back saying "Whatever" Then a woman with black hair and glasses walked over saying "I see you two are already fighting" "Morning Lisa" Shadre responded to Lisa Yadomaru, lieutenant of the 8th division. Lisa then said "Good to see you Shadre, I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go drinking with me and Shunsui tonight" Shadre then responded saying "It would be an honor to have a couple of drinks with you and Captain Shunsui. But I just won't get drunk" Lisa then asked "Why not, you should relax and get so drunk you'll be hung over for a week" Shadre then responded saying "Well that's the problem It takes about 80 drinks to make me tipsy, so it would take about 450 to get me drunk" Lisa just stood there stunned by what he said and Hiyori asked "What are you?" They stood in silence for a moment. Then Lisa broke the silence saying "I heard that Captain Hiroka is getting a liuetenant to replace his last. He'll be here later tonight" Shadre looked down and said "It's a shame about what hapened. At least he went down fighting, and against a horde of Gillian no less. He fought to last breath" Then the 1st division lieutenant walked in and the meeting started.

After the meeting...

Shadre left the meeting room and made his way back to the Squad 11 barracks. On his way there he was stopped by a familiar face. "Captain, on your way back to the barracks from the Captain meeting" Shadre said to his captain while still walking. His captain then said "Squad 5 is getting a new liuetenant you know. I want you to show him around, teach him the ropes" "Well... Ok Captain. When will he be here" "7 'o clock, at the gates of our barracks" His captain responded. They arrived at the barracks and went their separate ways. The Squad 11 Captain then thought "I wonder why he hesitated, oh well"

Later...

The new lieutenant walked to the gates of the Squad 11 barracks. He had brown hair, glasses, and was wearing his lieutenant's badge. Shadre came out and asked "Are you the new lieutenant?" "Yes, Sosuke Aizen, the new Squad 5 lieutenant" Shadre shook his head and said "Okay follow me" Aizen with a puzzled look on his face asked "Where are we going?" "Drinking. I was invited by Lieutenant Lisa to go drinking with her and Captain Shunsui, and since I have to show you the ropes, you're going too" Shadre responded. Now Aizen looked at Shadre with astonishment and asked "We're going drinking with Captain Kyoraku?" Shadre then said "Let me tell ya, first rule about Captain Shunsui, never call him by his last name, he hates that. Just call him Shunsui, trust me" They were walking for long time before they got to a gate with a sign that said "Warning: Now entering Zaraki District" Aizen looked a little distressed and asked "Are we really going for a drink in the Zaraki District" Shadre smiled and said "The place may be violent, but it has the best bars and the strongest liquor. And besides, no one will mess with us, especially with me around". Aizen then asked "Why do say that?" "Let's just say Squad 11 has a reputation here for great fighters and drinkers, especially me" Shadre responded. Aizen then looked in front of him and said "I see. So is that the place" pointing at a drinking house not to far from where they were. Shadre chuckled and said "Nice observation skills" They walked to the entrance and were surprised to see how fancy it was inside compared to the rest of the district. The woman at the counter got up and asked "You wouldn't happen to be Shadre Shakamara would you?" Shadre looked at the woman and said "Yes, why?" The women opened a door and said "Your party arrived earlier and is waiting" Shadre and Aizen walked into the reserved room to find Shunsui and Lisa... and Hiyori, and Shinji, and several members of Squad 11. Shadre then looked at everyone and said "Why is everyone else here?" Shinji got up and said "We came here to see if Lisa and Shunsui can really get you drunk. We made a bet that they can't. Also we were looking for you Aizen, where've ya been" "I was gonna learn the ropes from Shadre, but I guess we're gonna have a drink with you guys" Aizen said, who was surprised to see his captain, and talking like this no less. Aizen decided to take a seat between Hiyori and Shinji. Shunsui then raised a jug of sake and said "Here's to one of the greatest lieutenants of the Gotei 13, Shadre Shakamara. And here's to drying to get him drunk. Cheers" And with that he handed saucers to everyone except Shadre who got the entire jug which was an equivelant to 20 drinks.

An hour later...

Everyone was drunk including Shadre who had around 24 and a half jugs of sake. They were all having fun and then Shunsui said "Looks like we won the bet Lisa" "So it seems. Why not let it go?" Lisa responded. Shunsui shook his head and said "Sure" Then all of a sudden Shinji slurred "I always thought you were beautiful Hiyori" Shinji then fainted. Hiyori blushed and afterwards Shadre started laughing uncontrolably before saying "Hey I'll see ya'll later. I'm too drunk as it is"

The next morning...

Hiyori and Aizen were sneaking around Squad 11 barracks. Aizen looked at Hiyori and asked "What are we doing?" "Revenge" she answered pulling out a foghorn. They broke into Shadre's room which he carefully locked to keep people out while he was trying to sleep off his hangover. As they got right at him Hiyori used a foghorn which caused Shadre to emit a scream so loud it could wake up Stark.

Far away...

Tite Kubo was fast asleep when he heard a scream. He awoke and said "Huh, what the hell"

End of Chapter

Arrancar Illustrated Book Golden

Warning mild sexual content

Gin had assembled Shadre, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Tosen, Hallibel, Neliel, and Stark for a new game he wanted to try called truth or dare (o_O oh #*!). Once everyone was there Gin stood up and said "Good to see my friends again" Shadre then asked "Where did you get that idea?" "Oh you're so mean Shadre. And here I thought we were best buds" Gin replied. Gin then sat down and said "Anyways, the reason we are all here is to play a game called truth or dare. And..." Suddenly Gin Grimmjow was cut off by Grimmjow who said "Why should we play this game? What's in it for us?" Gin continued to say "... If you win, you can dare anyone in this room 3 times to do anything" Everyone brightened when Gin said this and he started to explain the rules "When it is your turn you can ask anyone in this room 'truth or dare?'. If they answer truth you can ask them any question and they must answer it truthfully. If they answer dare they must do any dare you tell them to do. If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare you lose. If they suceed it is then their turn. The last one left wins. Now let's begin. Nel, truth or dare?" "Dare!" Neliel answered hastily. Gin smirked and said "Play for the rest of the game without the top of your dress on" Her and Shadre blushed and Gimmjow and Nnoitora started whistling. She then pouted and said "Perverts" and began to tak of the top of her dress revealing her large plump breasts. She then said "Grimmjow, truth or dare" "Dare" Grimmjow responded. Nel then said "I dare you to eat some catnip" "Where am I gonna get some catnip genius?" Asked Grimmjow in a smartallic tone. Gin then said "Heres some right here" while pulling out some catnip from a box beside him. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and said "Why the fuck did you have catnip in that box?" "I was planning to dare you to do the same thing, but Neliel beat me to it" Grimmjow cursed under his breath and took the catnip. He looked at it for a minute before he ingested it. The effect was almost immediate as Grimmjow started to blush his eyes drooped and he had an ackward smile on his face. He then said "Hee hee, ok Shadre, truth or dare" Shadre cautiously said "Truth" Grimmjow snickered and asked "How much is the most you and Nel have fucked each other in one day?" Shadre and Neliel both blushed and Shadre answered "27" Everyone except for Neliel was surprised at this. Shadre then looked at Gin and said "Gin, truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you to stop smiling open your eyes for once creep" Gin said "Are you sure, it won't be pretty?" "Just do the dare" And with that Gin frowned and opened his eyes. Nnoitora puked, Stark was wide awake, Hallibel and Neliel shrieked in terror, Shadre's face beacame pale, and Grimmjow ate a half pound of catnip to calm down. Tosen simply looked around and said "What's wrong with everyone?" Grimmjow then passed out and started foaming at the mouth. Tosen got him and said "I'll take him to the doctors. After they left Gin closed his eyes, sniled, and said "Well they're out. Now Nel, truth or dare" "Truth" Nel responded. "What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever seen?" Nel looked around and said "I once saw Shadre hike to use the bathroom" Shadre blushed and said "I only done that once" Everyone laughed and Nel said "Nnoitora, truth or dare" Nnoitora said "Dare" Nel smiled and said "I dare to grope Hallibel's breast" Nnoitora nearly fainted at the idea. If he did the dare Hallibel would kill him" If he didn't he would be counted out. Either way he was screwed. He just up and said "I quit" Then Nel said "Alright since he quit, Stark truth or dare" Stark said "Dare I guess *yawn*" "I dare you to cero Gin" Gin said "Wait, what?" Suddenly Gin was hit with about 30 ceros. Stark then said "Hallibel, truth or dare?" "Dare" "Quit" Hallibel then said "I have better idea" she charged a cero and started firing them towards Stark which meant only Nel and Shadre were left. Nel said "How about we split the dares. I only want one. You can have the others" "Deal"

Be sure to review and vote on my poll. I will soon make a pokeality fanfic soon so look for it.


	10. Past Arc 1: Chapter 2

Past Arc: The Origin of Shadre Shakamara

I do not own bleach or any related franchise

Last chapter you read about Shadre's affiliation to the Soul Society and his friends the Vizards. Read on to learn more about this enigma.

Aprox. 114 years ago...

Shadre was training at the Squad 11 training grounds. He was trying to learn Bankai for the past few years, but was having no luck. Then the Captain of Squad 11 showed up and everyone said "Good morning, Captain Kurosaki" Isshin Kurosaki raised a hand and said "At ease men" He walked over to Shadre and said "Still trying to learn Bankai, Shadre?" Shadre who was now meditating didn't respond. Isshin had a vein bulge in his forehead and said "You know, although you don't like me, that doesn't mean you have to ignore me" Shadre still wasn't responding. Isshin said "I know how to get his attention" He drew his Zanpakto and swinged it at Shadre who blocked it with his Zanpakto in a split second. He opened his eyes and said "If you want to fight I will be more than happy" He then flash stepped a safe distance while the weaker members of Squad 11 got behind cover. Last time Shadre and Captain Isshin fought they nearly destroyed the training grounds. Spiritual pressure charged the air as they prepared to fight. They both flash stepped towards each other and collided causing a whirlwind to stir up dust. They clashed Zanpakto as Isshin said "Why are you holding back" and pushed back Shadre with his power. Shadre took his Zanpakto and palced his hand over before saying "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Slice, Masamune" He ran his hand down his Zanpakto as he said the release command and purple feathers flew away from the blade to reveal a razor-like silver blade. Isshin then said "Engetsu" and released his Zanpakto. They charged at each other clashing swords, and then proceeded to fight using flash step. They proceeded to attack each other relentlessly and then Shadre lunged forward and tried to slice Isshin who dodged him using flash step. He appeared in the air, and attacked with a wave of spiritual energy while saying "Getsuga Tensho". Shadre dodged effortlessly as it scarred the landscape. Shadre then said "I guess I can't hold back, Getsuga Tensho" as he attacked with a wave of spiritual energy. But, unlike Isshin's attack it was smaller and moved faster. Isshin barely dodged as it passed straight through the corner of a building. Isshin looked as the corner of the building started to slide off where had been cut. Isshin turned to Shadre and said "Looks like you mastered the Getsuga Tensho. We better stop fighting before we destroy the barracks." Shadre sheathed his zanpakto amd started to meditate again.

Later...

Shadre had dedcided to go drinking with Lisa and Shunsui who invited Aizen. After they drank Sake for about an hour Aizen decided to leave. On the way from the bar he heard somebody yell "Get back here you thieving brat!" Aizen looked to see some men chasing a girl holding an apple with strawberry blonde hair. They finally cornered her and one them said "You have a good sized chest for your age" He reached out to her as she started to whimper. Then a boy with silver hair jumped off the roof of a building and sliced the man's face saying "Stay away from my Ran-ran" The man punched the kid and said "You little bastard, you cut my face" Aizen then walked over and said "That's enough, you are all under arrest by the authority of the Gotei 13" as he drew his sword. Suddenly a man came from behind and hit him over the head with a board knocking him out. The man said "No one can save you now you little brat" Shadre who left a bit after Aizen saw and heard what was going on, and said "Are you sure about that" as he exerted spiritual pressure. The men struggling to move from the intense spiritual pressure looked at him and one said "Shit man, it Shadre Shakamara run for your lives" After he said that Shadre stopped exerting spirtual pressure and allowed the men to run. Afterwards he picked up Aizen and flung him over his shoulder. He then looked at the children and said "Follow me" They decided it would be best to follow him.

Later at Squad 4 Hospital...

Captain Unohana was checking Aizen's wounds while Shadre sat in a waiting room watching the two kids. The girl was looking at the floor while the boy was looking away from Shadre with his arms crossed. Shadre looked at the two and said "You two are lucky I was in the area" The boy scoffed and said "I could've handled it" Shadre looked him and said "You could've have benn killed, and who know what would've happened to your friend" The boy then looked down to the ground in guilt and said "Sorry, my name's Gin" "Do either of you have parents?" asked Shadre. They both nodded side to side. He sighed and said "Follow me" They both nodded.

Later...

Shadre had arrived at the thirteenth squad's barracks with the two kids and saw Ukitake admiring the nature under the shade of a tree. He looked over at me and waved me to come towards him. I sat down and he said while looking at the sky "The clouds are always so entertaining. Look, that one looks like a bunny" I looked at the cloud and said "I guess" Shadre then motioned for the kids to come over. I looked at Ukitake and said "I want you meet Gin and... uhhh" She shyly answered "Rangiku" Ukitake looked at them and said "What wonderful names fo two kind kids" while he ruffled their hair. I then asked "I came to ask you if could find them a home" He looked at them for a moment and said "With their potential, I can easily get them a room at the Home for Spirtitually Gifted Children. When they get old enough, they'll ger accepted into soul academy" Gin looked at Rangiku and said "You hear that, we're gonna have a home Ran-Ran" She looked at Gin and lovingly hugged his neck. Shadre smiled and said "I knew you could fix this Ukitake, thanks" He looked at me and said "You're welcome"

End of Chapter

Sorry no short this time :(


End file.
